Realtor's signs are extremely important to real estate sales persons and a variety of sign structures are used in the business ranging from cheap paper signs which can be tacked or stapled to a wooden stake to much more expensive signs formed of metal or other durable materials which have a much longer useful life.
Generally, in the prior art, the structures of signs used by realtors are widely varied, some being much more convenient and practical than others. Persons who must use these signs frequently complain about the difficulty and inconvenience in carrying them in an automobile, their general awkwardness, and the difficulties involved in placing the sign standards in hard ground. To deal with these problems, real estate agents sometimes must carry several tools such as a hammer, screwdriver and wrenches in their automobiles.
In short, there is a real need in the art for a more convenient, durable and versatile sign structure which is easy to transport in an automobile in a knocked-down state, and which can be placed in the ground and easily assembled at a property site with an absolute minimum of physical effort and toolage.
The object of the present invention is to provide a realtors' sign system which completely answers or satisfies all of the above needs in an economical and practical way.
Another object of the invention is to provide a realtor's sign system which is expandable to include any required number of add-on auxiliary sign components, and which is readily adjustable horizontally and vertically to accommodate sign panels of various sizes whose mounting holes have various spacings horizontally and vertically.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.